To Theirselves
by BoredorBoard
Summary: The whammy house is empty except for Matt, Mello, Near. Mello gets bored and decides to cause some mischeif. MattMello slash, if you don't like, don't read.


**Author:** animefanqueen (afq)  
**Title:** To Theirselves  
**Pairings/ characters:** Matt/Mello, Near  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own death note or any of the characters, if I did then misa wold have died eons ago and there would bee oodles of slash.  
**Warnings:** there is slash in here, if you do not like it do not read it.  
**Summary:** the whammy house is empty except for Matt, Mello, Near. Mello gets bored and decides to cause some mischeif.

* * *

If there was one thing that Matt and Near had in common, it would have to be the pleasant silence that now engulfed the orphanage. they hated being distracted from what they were doing. Mello on the other hand enjoyed being around other people. Not for the companionship mind you, but because he loved to manipulate and fuck with the other childerens minds. He was banned from the current outing because of that and he was bored. 

Mello had two options now. Either try to get Matt to engage in some rather questionable activities with him or bully Near. Both plans were trickier then they sounded and would probably take a great deal of patients on his part. He decided to try matt first.

As he neared Matt's room he could hear loud explosions and gunshots reberverate down the hall. matt had finally gotten his surround sound hooked up. Mello entered the room without knocking and plopped down on Matt' s couch. Matt was on the floor leaning against the couch as he strategically mashed buttons and concentrated on the screan. Mello swing a leg around Matt, leaving Matt between his legs. Mello then leaned over and placed his hands on Matt's chest, just below his neck. Matt took a long annoyed drag of his ciggatette and continued to ignore Mello's advances.

Mello traced his fingers over matt's chest and arms. Then he proceded to place small kisses on Matt's neck, occasionally nipping and running his tongue across the flesh.

A new screan popped up on Matt's TV saying that he had compleated the level and it was saving his progress. Still pretending to be unconcious of Mello, who was now sucking at the spot on Matt's neck, Matt stubbed out the remains of his cigarette. Then without any warning, Matt turnned on Mello. He had his deadliest glare focused on Mello and his hand had Mello's groin in a pincer-like grip. "If you cannot control your over-active libido while in here, then don't come in here at all. you made me mess up on that missoin." He let go of Mello and forced him out of the room. After Mello was gone, he lit up another cigarette adn continued with his game.

Mello huffed down the hall. His plan for Matt had failed just as he suspected it would. Once Matt had gotten hooked hooked onto a game, there was no prying him away. He had once gone three and a half days without eating and sleeping in order to finish a game.

Mello made his way to Near's room, figuring tat he would be an easier target. Mello entered Near's room and had an annoyed expression on his face when he saw what Near was doing. There was a large block city built out of what looked like hundreds of building blocks. The only area of his room not covered in toys was his bed which actually had a couple plush toys and a robot on it.

Out of irritation and in hopes of pissing Near off, Mello kicked over a section of Near's block city. "Hello Mello." Near said not looking up from what he was doing. Mello kicked over one of the skyscrapers that Near had constructed and Near finally looked up at him. "What do you want?"

"I want to hear you screaming in pain." Mello said with a devious grin.

"Has anyone ever told you that you were a sadist?" Near asked.

"On several occasions." Mello said in a suggestive manner as he advanced towards Near. Mello made to kick Near, but the white haired boy was expecting it and grabbed Mello's leg. Near twisted Mello's leg in a way that made the blonde loose his ballance and topple over onto a large pile of blocks. He took a handful of the blocks and threw them at Near. Near mannaged to block the blocks from hitting him in the face. While Near had his face covered, Mello tackled him and punched him in the ribs. Near brought his leg up and kneed Mello in the stomach.

The two of them rolled around grappleing, occasionally getting some hits in and knocking over large towers of blocks in the process. Mello managed to get his hands around Near's neck and Near had his foot against Mello's throatm trying ot push him away. They ceased all pressure to each other's windpipes as a bullet went wizzing past Mello's head and loged itself into the floor beside Near's head.

Mello reliced Near's neck as he felt the cold steel of the gun press against he back of his head. "Hello Matt." Mello said pleasantly. "Would you mind moving your gun away from my head?"

Matt lifted his gun from Mello's head, but still kept his finger on the trigger. "Could the two of you be any fucking louder? I swear sometimes you two can be more annoying than the rest of the childeren." Matt said, his voice slightly muffled by the cigarette that was in his mouth.

Mello got up and turnned to face Matt. He almost didn't say what he was about to say because Matt was wearing his goggles. Mello knew better than to mess with Matt when he had his goggles on. It usually ment that he was either dead serious about something or extreamly pissed. Mello figured it was both this time but he still decided to make a snarky comment. "Now Matt, I d-" He was cut off as Matt pistol whipped him across the face, making a deep gash on his cheek.

"Because of you two, I died." Matt snarled. His gun was trained on Mello. Near wasn't moving in fear of enraging Matt even more. He knew that if Matt was angry enough then he wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone.

"You could always restart from where you last saved." Mello said.

"I could, but that isn't the point Mello. You always do this. You always try to get someone pissed at you and one day it will b the wrong person. My only regret then will be that I wasn't the one to pull the trigger."

"Dose that mean you're not going to kill me?" Mello asked smugly.

"Not today." Matt said. "Only beacuse I don't want the only thing I got from your overactive libido to be this hicky." Matt said tapping his neck with the barrel of his gun. "If you're still feeling up to it, come to my room with me." Matt then walked out of Near's room and went to his.

Mello who was grinning like a madman bent over and picked up one of Near's blocks. He tossed the block in the air, caught it, then chucked in at Near, hitting the boy in the arm with it. Mello then left the room and followed Matt.

Near let out a sigh and began reconstructing his city.


End file.
